


Beautiful and Powerful

by lionessvalenti



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adalind knows what she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful and Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "The Thing with Feathers".

Adalind knew how easy it would have been for Renard to remove her towel. He could have with a flick of his finger. She wouldn't have stopped him. She would have let him do anything he wanted.

Dropping the towel onto the floor, she gazed at the mirror. Her body was perfect. She should be having any man she wanted. She leaned against the counter and slipped her finger into her slit. She was wet just from having him so close.

Her eyes locked with her reflection, she worked herself to an orgasm.

She was beautiful and powerful.

She'd win.


End file.
